Adrenaline
by IceLemonGreenTea
Summary: "I could feel someone picking me up, and I flinched. Dear Merlin, just don't let it be him." A tale of comfort.


**A/N: Hello everybody! It's my second fanfiction! I do hope that it's better than the first one and I'll get more reviews! Please be kind and leave a review down there! ****(points to Review button) Also, in my mind, Draco is a big softy in private, so please don't bash that!**

**You'll get a digital cookie from me if you review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Adrenaline

* * *

**Time: ?**

**Venue: ?**

**POV: Hermione**

Adrenaline rushed through my body, though thrill did not.

The blood flow to my muscles increased, and my legs strained with every step I took. I stumbled blindly, through the dark, not willing to stop.

I could hear my heartbeats, my pants as I gasped for air. Still, I did not stop.

Suddenly, as fast as it came, the adrenaline rush stopped. I sank to my knees, closing my eyes, cradling my head. The migraine that I had started to get was head splitting.

A million thoughts ran through my head, and it just hurt more. Not just my head, physically, but it hurt my heart.

As tears streamed down my face, I cradled up into a small ball, just like a baby.

I could feel someone picking me up, and I flinched.

Dear Merlin, just don't let it be him.

* * *

**Time: 11.00 p.m.**

**Venue: Room of Requirement **

**POV: Draco**

I sat on one of the benches that the Room of Requirement offered, rubbing the bridge of my nose and frowning – in frustration.

I was off patrolling for the night. That wimpy Macmillian had failed to show up once again, and I was thinking that once I was done with the dumb patrol, I would head to the Hufflepuff Common Room and deal with that arse.

However, I stopped in my tracks as I rounded the second floor corridor.

In my whole life, I would have never ever imagined that I would see Granger, curled up on the ground like a baby, crying her eyes out. I hurriedly looked around, seeing if there was anyone else that could help me – not that a Malfoy needed help anyway.

I scrunched my nose as I lifted her up from the ground. Her cloak was dirtied from mud – mud from the Quidditch field, I suppose.

Surprisingly, Granger wasn't all that hard to carry. Was it me, or did she get tinier, and thinner? More importantly, how on Earth did she get those curves underneath that cloak?

I shook my head, and quickened my pace to the Room of Requirement. She wasn't in a dire state, and I didn't know the password to the Gryffindor Common Room, so the Room would be the best choice.

I eyed her silently as her sobs began to subside. I could see her face. It was tear-stained.

Her eyes were puffy, her nose was red. Tissues were strewn about near the floor and on the bed and some got caught in her messy tangled hair.

Yet, despite what a mess she was, there was still this indescribable feeling. A feeling that I had never felt before… That made me stop breathing just for the tiniest second, that shocked my heart into pounding against my chest (which was extremely chiseled, might I add). The way she bit her trembling lip, and how she blinked furiously to keep tears from forming. I gulped, and sat on the bed, right next to her feet.

She shuffled up and, sniffling, rubbed her eyes with those tiny hands, and stared at me.

It was silent except for her sniffling.

"So, what's the matter, Granger?"

More silence.

"I bet it's love problems, isn't it?"

I inched closer to her.

To my utmost surprise, she burst into tears again. I looked at her awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

She sniffled into a nearby used tissue – I cringed – and looked at me.

"It was Ron…"

Ah, the Weaselbee. Figures.

"Go on, Granger."

"He kept going for Quidditch Practice… By himself. He said he needed to be better, so that Gryffindor could win the Quidditch Cup this year… And I was so foolish to believe his lies…"

More sniffling. I accio'ed a tissue box which the Room had so kindly provided us with, and handed her one.

"Just now, he went again. I thought I'd give him a surprise and pop down to the Quidditch Pitch and watch him practice while I read a book but when I got there he wasn't flying at all. I wandered around and I found him at the locker rooms… Lavender Brown… "

She started blubbering again, and I awkwardly patted her on the back.

She didn't stop crying.

Sighing, I wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Look Gr- Hermione, we may not be the best of friends. Or good friends. We're probably just Head Boy & Head Girl acquaintances. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that even though we aren't that close, I have a shoulder. If you need one to cry on."

And she did.

After her cries subsided to hiccups, I laid her on the bed.

"Sleep. I'll wake you up in a while."

Then, I went back to my bench, and started formulating plans as to how to get Weaselbee to fall off his broom during a Quidditch match and making it seem like it was an accident.

* * *

**Time: 2.00 a.m.**

**Venue: Room of Requirement**

**POV: Hermione**

I rubbed my eyes and sat up blearily. What time was it?

Malfoy, or Draco, was resting on a funny looking bench, reading a book, probably about Quidditch. However, his eyes were closed.

I crept up close to him.

I never really looked closely at him before. How those long, fluttery eyelashes were rested perfectly as his eyes were closed. How his lips looked so soft.

Feeling someone grab me, I was brought back into reality. His eyes were open, wild.

"Sorry, Gr- Hermione. Just a reflex reaction."

I nodded my head as he gave me somewhat of a crooked smile.

"Ready to head back, then?"

* * *

We treaded the floors of Hogwarts lightly. Flich was out and about, on the prowl, especially after hours, and even though we were Prefects, it was still unacceptable to be out this late. He would turn us in without a flinch. How I wished that Harry's invisibility cloak were with me. It would make things so much easier.

All of a sudden, my mouth was covered and I was pulled into a random spot. I felt myself being lifted up, and squashed. Hurriedly glancing back, I saw Draco. And the top of a cupboard. I looked back down – and there was the bottom! Immediately I felt queasy. I hated heights – because I was afraid. Afraid of falling.

The door of the cupboard opened silently, the moonlight from nearby windows shining through, portraying light and a shadow as Filch looked in. He glanced left and right – but Draco was smart. Never would Filch think of looking upwards.

"Funny… I could've sworn I heard footsteps. Ah well, let's go, my sweet…"

A meow was heard, and the cupboard closed. Filch's footsteps got softer and softer. The next thing I knew, I was back on the ground, but still squashed against him.

"Sticking charm. Smart, innit?"

I nodded vaguely. I could feel his hot breath against my shoulder.

* * *

We reached the Head Common Room, and headed in. The fireplace was already glowing, alit with embers. Work by the house elf, I suppose.

Draco turned around.

"Well, there's only a flight of steps more until you reach your Common Room. Would you be alright if I left you here?"

I nodded yet again.

"Ayte, Hermione."

He lifted my face up – and looked at me. His eyes bore right into me.

I bit my lip.

"Glad to see you're not crying anymore." His lips brushed my cheek. I flushed heavily.

"'Til next time,_ Granger_."

The thumb which was rubbing my hand stopped, and then he was gone.

* * *

I ran up to my room & went in.

A shot of adrenaline rushed through me as I thought of next time – that never happened with Ronald.

But this wasn't supposed to happen either.

Yet, as I thought of him again, thrill passed through my every nerve.

'Til next time, _Malfoy_.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please review! Thanks a lot!**


End file.
